What is wrong with Me
by Nightlife666
Summary: my first Zabby. Its a fluff and ziva is fighting a bad feeling. M for language and sex later chapter
1. Chapter 1

What is wrong with me?

Ziva made her way through the dark halls of the office. She had stayed late to finish her report for Gibbs. She was tired and very ready for bed. She walked through the parking garage and noticed another car next to hers. Well not a car.

"Abby."

She said to herself. She went back into the building and hit the button to take her to her lover's lair. She could hear her music from the elevator and she quickly made her way to the lab. She watched her leaning over her microscope. Her pigtails have long since been taken out and her makeup fading over the hours. Ziva made some noise so she didn't scare her lover to much when she slid her fingers into her hair. She started massaging Abby's scalp.

"That feels so good."

"I bet it does. Why are you still here?"

"Because I saw your car in the garage and I figured if you were still here I would wait for you and get some stuff done tonight."

"Why wait for me?

Abby turned from her microscope and pulled Ziva flush against her.

"Because I wanted to be with you tonight and I would have stayed all night if it meant I got to be near you."

Ziva felt her heart soar.

"I love you Zee."

Ziva smiled for the first time that day.

"I love you too."

She grabbed Abby's hand.

"Follow me home?"

Abby nodded and placed a light kiss on ZIva's lips. The two women made their way out of the lab after Abby turned all her machines off. They made their way to the garage and Abby pulled Ziva to her.

"What are we gonna do when we get back to your place?"  
Ziva smiled.

"Whatever you want. I am totally yours tonight."

Ziva left a tantalizing kiss on Abby's lips and she got into her car. Abby smiled and made a mad dash for her hearse. Ziva laughed watch her goofy lover she knew she was finally happy but there was something nagging at her that she couldn't put into words. Every time she thought about it the smile faded from her face.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"She thought to herself.

"I have a great job, a place to live, and perfect girlfriend. What the hell is bothering me?" Then she heard it. Her fathers voice in her head telling her _Do not become attached Ziva_.

She didn't know why it was bothering her all of a sudden. She and Abby had been together for a while now. She pulled up to her building and waited at her front door for Abby, who was walking up the street toward her. Abby smiled broadly at her as she walked up to the stoop. Her smile faded as she started to notice the far away look in the Israeli's eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?"

Ziva pulled the goth into a tight hug. She buried her head into Abby's chest and took in a shaky breath.

"I love you Abigael."

"I love you too. Zee what's wrong?" Abby was getting scared unsure why Ziva's mood changed so drastically from NCIS to here.

Ziva shook her head and turned to unlock the door to her apartment. She pulled Abby in with her and quickly closed and locked the door.


	2. Chapter 2

What is Wrong with me? Part 2

Abby turned to Ziva and grabbed her upper arms.

"Ziva. What the hell is going on?"

Ziva grabbed Abby's belt loops and pulled her closer.

"Abby how long have we been seeing each other?"

Abby looked confused at the question. She didn't know what this had to do with the sudden change in Ziva's mood but if it would help find out what happened between NCIS and here she was willing to follow along.

"About four months baby why?"

"Do you think I have been good to you and that I have kept my promise to not let my father or Mossad get in the way of our relationship?"

"Yes and yes. Ziva what is going on?" Abby cupped Ziva's face "Honey you were just fine before we left the office what happened on the car ride home?"

Ziva's chin started trembling and the tears swelled up in her eyes.

"His voice, I keep hearing his voice in my head." Her voice was a whisper and the tears started flowing down her face.

"Who Zee?" Abby was becoming very concerned. She walked them over to the couch. She pulled Ziva down next to her.

"My father. I keep hearing his voice telling me not to get attached to not fall in love. He drilled that into me from the time I was eight years old. He made me believe that love was a weakness. He would always tell me '_never give your enemy a way to exploit you.' _And that _'a significant other is an easy target."'_ Ziva couldn't stop the flow of words or tears.

Abby let her talk. She wasn't going to interrupt her or put her two cents in unless she was asked. She knew her lover needed to let it out and she would be there to hold her when she was done venting. She knew her feelings about the things her father put her through but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Abby after I meet you, even though you really did not like me then I knew you would turn a lot of what I was taught . . . on its head?" She asked making sure she used the idiom correctly. At Abby's nod she continued.

"You changed me Abigail. Not just you but you had the biggest affect on me. I wish I knew why all of a sudden his voice is trying to pull me back?

Abby sensed she was done talking and she put her arms around the Israeli and pulled her with her to lay back.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ziva asked.

"Well it could be your supper human ninja assassin side trying to break free." Abby joked a bit trying to lighten the mood a bit. The smile that formed on Ziva's face showed she succeeded.

"Or maybe. . ." Abby hesitated tears welling up in her eyes at the thought she was having.

Ziva looked up at the Goth.

"Maybe what?"

Abby took a deep breath trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Maybe you are second guessing us. Maybe you don't wanna be with me anymore. Or maybe you don't wanna be here anymore."

Abby couldn't hold the tears back anymore as the silently slide down her cheeks. Ziva sat up and straddled Abby's hips. She wrapped her arms around her neck holding her lover's gaze.

"I am exactly where I want to be. And I am not second guessing us. Abby I love you I want to be with you of this I am sure."

Abby smiled up at her.

"Then why is this bothering you so much?"

"That is what I am trying to find out."

Abby slid her hands up Ziva's side. Her hands slipped under her t-shirt, lightly grazing the soft tan skin. She picked her knees up causing Ziva to fall forward more their foreheads resting together. Abby's hands crept up her back fiddling with the clasp of her bra.

"Is there anything I can do to help take your mind off it?"

Ziva smiled down at her.

"You are a very smart woman. I am sure there are many things you can think of to do to take my mind off of it."

**A/N ok guys what do you think should I do another chapter or end it here? let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

What is wrong with me part 3

**A/N: Ok I know its been forever but I needed to get back into the swing of writing things other than Analytical essays. Let me know what you's think.**

Abby tilted her head and captured Ziva's lips. She slid her fingers under the Israeli's bra and unclasped it feeling her breasts come loss of their confinement. She cupped them both rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Ziva moaned into the kiss, grinding her hips into Abby's causing a moan from Abby.

"Bed now." Was All Abby could get out.

Ziva stood up and totally removed her bra. She pulled Abby up with her. Abby wrapped her arms around the Israeli frog walking her toward the bed room. Ziva turned just before she got to the bed and started pulling at the hem of Abby's shirt. Abby raised her arms and allowed the younger woman to pull it over her head. Now that neither of them where in shoes Abby wasn't much taller than Ziva so she was able to look her in the eye without looking down. She could see the desire and need for something more than a physical interaction tonight and Abby was going to give it to her.

"Ziva are you ok?" Abby asked as soon as she could see Ziva's face again.

"I am fine my love. I really do not feel like talking anymore." Ziva pulled Abby into another kiss and started working on the fasten of her pants.

Abby didn't protest she knew Ziva needed this. As soon as Ziva stopped Abby turned the tables. She picked the other woman up and laid her on the bed. She kissed her way down her neck and taking one of her nipples into her mouth, suckling lightly. Ziva arched her back into Abby grabbing her head holding her to her. Abby pulled her pants slowly down her legs caressing the skin of her thighs as she went.

"OH God Abby."

Abby released Ziva's nipple and pulled her pants the rest of the way down her legs. She slid her hands back up her legs sliding her thumbs along the inside of her thighs. She could feel the heat emanating from the apex of her legs. She looped her thumbs around the waist band of her panties and pulled them off her hips. She kissed her way down her belly and nuzzled her lower abdomen.

"Stooop." Ziva giggled.

"I didn't think you were ticklish Ziva."

Abby placed a kiss at the top of Ziva's mound. Inhaling her scent Abby became utterly intoxicated.

"You smell so good Zee."

"Please Abby. I need you so bad."

Abby usually loved hearing Ziva's beg. She would normally take her time and make her beg more but something in her voice made her hesitate. She looked up at the Israeli before slowly, deliberately sliding her tongue over her swollen clit. Ziva's hips bucked into Abby her moans resonating from deep in her chest. Abby slowly slide a finger deep into her lover pumping it in rhythm with her tongue.

"Abby god that's so good."

Abby added another finger causing the pressure to build inside Ziva. She quickened the pace pumping her fingers faster inside her. She glided her teeth over Ziva's clit the sucked it into her mouth flicking her tongue over it.

"AH ABBY!"

Ziva's fluids slid down Abby's fingers as her inner walls clinched around them. Her body shook and her hands clinched at Abby's head holder her to her. Her body began to relax and her hands slid away from Abby's head. Abby pulled her fingers from her now spent lover and licked them clean. She kissed her way up Ziva's glistening tan skin.

"You feel better baby?"

Abby could see the tears flowing down Ziva's cheek and she began to panic.

"Ziva? Did I hurt you? Baby what's wrong?"

Ziva curled her body into Abby and cried. Abby wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and let her cry.


End file.
